


The Weight of the Crown

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Royalty/Bodyguard AU [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, mentioned nuts and dolts, pietro is a supportive dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Pietro addresses his noble court's concerns about the Princess's choice to pursue a romantic relationship with someone of common birth.
Series: Royalty/Bodyguard AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691998
Kudos: 18





	The Weight of the Crown

There are days when the Crown of Mantle and Atlas weighs heavily on Pietro’s head, even when it is not _literally_ on his head, which is most days.Pietro tries not to wear the crown as much as possible.It’s large and cumbersome and it leaves the most awful crick in his neck.

Not only that, but there are some among the nobility’s ranks who will always, _always_ raise a stink when they see _his_ crown, not the original, traditional Crown of the Throne of the Kingdom, on Pietro’s head. _That_ crown was Royally Retired three years ago, its gemstones removed, and returned to the rightful communities they’d been stolen from in the first place.Those few among the nobility would always open their mouths and yell that Pietro is denying the Princess her heritage at him as loudly as they can.Strategically forgetting, of course, that it was Penny’s idea to replace the old crown in the first place.

Penny doesn’t _want_ a heritage built on hurt and pain.She wants _better_ for their kingdom’s future, and is determined to build it, even before she is truly its ruling monarch (for the official record, Pietro couldn’t be more proud).

Pietro looks out at his court.He sighs.He hates that he has to be the one to do this.That the court won’t truly listen to Penny on something that is wholly and entirely her choice.Not for the first time he feels a flicker of envy for King Ozpin of Vale, whose kingdom was built on the founding principle of Choice and is subsequently allowed more maneuverability in that area.

Not that Pietro begrudges his own kingdom’s founding principle, Creation.It has led to significant technical advancements and marvels.Things he cannot possible imagine the world without.But it has also led to those same inventors, or their heirs apparent in some cases like that of House Schnee, using their creations to take power and lord it over everyone else.

Despite what common perceptions would have a person believe, Pietro is not unaware of the stark wealth disparity in his kingdom.

He purses his lips.The longer he delays, the longer the court has to fester in their rumors and gossip.Pietro raises a hand to silence the throne room.

“I have heard all your complaints,” he booms in his Royal Voice, without use of the ‘Royal We’.Pietro is, frankly, terribly uncomfortable referring to himself as a ‘ _we_ ’ and subsequently only uses it when he has no other choice.“My decision is final in this matter.Princess Penny has chosen Guardsman Rose as her suitor and I fully support my daughter in her choice.”

“This is an OUTRAGE!”Jacques Schnee leaps from his seat.“A commoner?On Atlas’s throne?Such a thing insults our great kingdom’s long and venerable history.”He snorts derisively.“Not that that’s much of a concern for you, _your majesty_ , but it _is_ the Noble Court’s duty to inform the throne when they are acting in a way that truly does not befit the kingdom.”

Pietro gazes at Jacques coolly.He doesn’t respond to the insults Jacques threw at him.To do so would lower him to Jacques level and give the man ground to stand on as Pietro’s equal.“Mantle was established as one of the Four Kingdoms,” he gently reminds the court as a whole.“Though we have grown in our own direction in the centuries since, our roots remain our link to our allies.They are what bind the kingdoms, the people of Remnant, together.Would you agree that we should not abandon them?”

Quiet murmurs of agreement spread throughout the room.Sure, there are those present who would view their kingdom as superior to the others, but they also can guess where their king is going with his point and smartly stay quiet.

Pietro sits up a little straighter, places his hands on his armrests, and fully rests on the throne.“At Vytal, where our kingdom was truly born and named, it was decreed anyone who the citizens deem worthy can ascend a kingdom’s throne.Each kingdom maintains the ability to best decide their own practices in determining this.Yes, historically, ours has been through a royal bloodline, but there is no law or decree within our borders that says that it must be so.”Pietro pauses to take a breath.“A princess may choose someone not of noble birth to love, even if it breaks the _recent_ tradition of the last two centuries or so.”

Without another word, Jacques sits back down.He glares at Pietro.His protests certainly won’t end here, but he’s been losing power and control for a while now.It won’t be long until he has nothing left.


End file.
